Ulterior Motives
by Time-Phantom
Summary: The council sends a Spectre to the Krogan world of Garvug to observe corporate progress in the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Ulterior Motives **

I have my own ship, I am the most feared spectre in the galaxy and now I'm here on this frozen planet, wasting away. The council wants me to watch the corporations here on Garvug. I can already tell that this krogan and vorcha infested heap of rubble is going to be a problem. These corporate soldiers... mercenaries can barley hold their own against the krogan on the ground. Best luck they've had is with orbital bombardments and raids on small towns and cities.

Admiral Lira Speight I find particularly annoying.

"_We believe Haliot Wrund is hiding in this compound!" _She said, pointing at a holograohic image of the mountain. "_Our instruments can't find the target under all the brush to make a clear shot from orbit and our gun ships keep getting blown out of the sky."_

"_That sounds very much like a personal problem to me Admiral." _I yawned, not interested I the conversation one bit. _"I'll go down and..."_

"_I don't care who you are asari!" _

Now she's caught my attention._ "excuse me?"_

"_You my be a spectre, but I wont allow you to ruin this mission by glory hounding!"_

"_You will not set foot on the ground!"_

* * *

I went any way. Had to fight my way up the mountain and a bunch of cannon fodder (I mean vorcha) to get here. (I envy Sheps cut scene pistol of doom.)

This bunker isn't really much of a bunker. Once you get down here, the bunker leads down a hallway headed to one room. The walls suddenly open up and a teams of krogan and vorcha surround me. Bastards never stood a chance.

I unleash a wave of raw biotic power, tossing my would be attackers back. I continue down the hall way and of course (like the lairs of most bad guys.) another door opens and I'm suddenly being peppered by bullets, that are just bouncing off my barrier. They were gun turrets.

Out stretching my arms I snatch both turrets out of the wall and throw them at the team who made an attempt to charge at me down the hall way. "Silly krogan." I whisper, taking in the rather impressive explosion caused by my toss.

I turned around, no longer interested by the burning corpses of mediocre opponents. The door behind me slide open. There was a loud bang and with that my barrier dropped. A heavy biotic throw grabbed me an launched me into the room. "I wouldn't have thought that Speight would send one assassin after me." It was a krogan, he had a large toothy grin on his face, pointing his claymore shot gun at me.

"Haliot Wrund?" I ask before I make my move. I not going to wait for him to answer. The heavenly dark blue of my biotics flare as I pulling his shot gun out of his hands. He tried throwing a warp at me, but I countered with my own and with mine being far superior to this reptile's, it easily blasts through his and hits him straight on.

I arm my predator heavy pistol. The krogan fell to the floor and tried reaching for his weapon. With a flick of the wrist his arm came right off. He howled in pain as blood spurted out of the nub. "I'll ask again... are you Wrund?"

"Yes!" He grunts, cradling the nubby part of his former arm .

I couldn't help but to have a smirk on my face. This was the leader of the rebels on this rock. Now he's at my knees. I raise my pistol, pointing it on that thick skull of his. "Who are you?"

How rude I almost forgot to introduce my self. "Raina Howlit, Council spectre and the one who lets you live today."

Wrund was visibly confused. "Why let me go?" He questioned. "How do you know I wont be back to finish you?"

"I just ripped your arm off with my mind, I'm the one who can give you a hand with that very bothersome corporate Admiral and the council pay lovely amounts to their friends." I listed off, applying medi gel to this lizards stub of an arm.

From the toothy grin bone head is giving me that means I've acquired his interest. "Why would the council..."

"Simple krogan." I interrupt. That's the problem with most krogan. Most don't think past credits and battle, the big picture just eludes them. "The council believes the corporations are on this rock for something other than the supposed resources you krogan damn near depleted a hundred years ago."

The krogan picks himself off the floor, staggering to his feet. "The council wants you to keep the insurgency going as long as you can and to find out what the corps are hiding."

He walks past me. I don't take my eyes off him for a second, my biotic ready to rip him in half. "I assume..."

"You don't assume!" I don't really care for this krogan, but the council wants him and they can have him. "You assume and you make an ass of u and me!" I activate my omni tool and sent him the address to my ship.

"You'll be getting information from me from now on. If I feel it's relevant I'll send you it, if it's not your on your own." I said, walking out of this dingy bunker.

"If I were you I'd send the good Admiral a gift."

I heard a faint chuckle from the back room. "I've got something planned for the human already!" He shouted down at me. I'm sure he does... In fact I know he does.

Sonax command intercepted a message that Wrund sent out. He obviously doesn't know the meaning of a secure channel. To bad he'll get the wrong ship and blow up another on entirely. Now lets hope Speight didn't have brains enough to send some elite team of commando gunship pilots to follow me up the mountain.

This war on this rock is over. The corporatist forces will win and when Wrund finally does some thing outstandingly stupid he'll be dead and so will the insurgency. "Silly krogan." But I wont need him until he finds or doesn't find what I need.

* * *

_**The Empress: CIC**_

"So they really did blow up that ship?"

"_Yes."_ An angry Admiral Speight hissed, making the speakers on the ship shake. _"I've been told you went to Garvug this evening... even though I ordered you not to."_

I'm a spectre and this bitch thinks she can give me orders. I've been fighting wars since she was an itch in her great-great grand daddies pants. "I'm sorry you mistake me with some one who gives a damn."

A decently placed warp would give the impression of a heart attack... I could make it look like an accident, but for now I'll suck up my pride and listen. "I'll put that under advisory ma'am."

"_I hope so. I wouldn't want an observing council spectre to be hurt under my watch."_ She cut connection.

_You've got a message from the council captain! _That would be my kid pilot Yui being over anxious to use the PA again.

"What do they want?"

_The SR2 was spotted in the Attican Traverse and they want you to join the Alliance in taking him out of the picture. _

"Alive?" I'm mean he did save them after all.

_They made the "take'em alive" part very clear boss._

Awe... and I was looking forward to testing my abilities out on the first human spectre. "Chart the course." Finally the council sends me on a real mission. No more playing baby sitter with Sonax and the other corporations. Some other I was off to capture_ "the" _Commander Shepard. I wonder how that will turn out?

**End**

**AN/ I was inspired to write this when I read another authors story based off the war on Garvug. You don't see too many stories based off of the Cerberus daily news and Garvug was the best to put Raina in. (I wonder how Raina would spend her time on Taetrus?)**

**Thank you guys for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Months Later.**

**AN/ I thought this was a one shot... I was wrong.**

Well I'm back from my unsuccessful mission to capture the first human spectre. First he escapes from his trial, then Shepard and my partner get captured by the batarian military. Worst of all, it turns out Shepard wasn't crazy and there really is a race of advanced ships from out side the galaxy that want to do some massive genocide on the Milky Way.

That's not even the worst part! One of those Reaper things opened up a portal to dark space using the many mass relay's that surround Arcturus as a focus point and now dozens of Reapers are all over the galaxy. Oh and I lost my ship blowing one of those giant cuttlefish up.

After all that the council sends Shepard to fight these things, Cerberus, the Alliance and the Council are all "reaping" for a lack of a better word, the benefits of some base beyond the Omega four in the Terminus and my ship is now rubble in Earth's orbit. The council sent me back to Garvug. Apparently the war is over and the spectre that took my place there found evidence regarding some thing the late Haliot Wrund found.

That spectre was Lonar Maerun and his salarian assistant Urjon Talts. I was aboard his ship, we were in the mess hall of a turian frigate that had long been retired. From the rusted bulkheads and the flickering lights I see why. He invited me to talk about what he discovered, but instead was badgering me with questions about "that human that put me in the hospital" .

"Is it true he escaped twice and tossed you into orbit around Omega?" He asked, excited to hear of my run ins with the most famous human in the galaxy.

"No but I did get tossed through a wall and I ran my ship through a dreadnought." I answered, more annoyed than anything.

"How's your human child spectre Raina?" Urjon politely asked.

Ah yes Yui the apple of my eye, my thirteen year old who I'm sure isn't supposed to be flying star ships, but I have her doing it anyway. I must be breaking a law somewhere. "At my house on Thessia, with more money than she needs."

That caused a look of surprise on the salarian. "Your letting her stay home alone light years away and in control of your finances!"

I shrugged, I didn't say that but sure why not. "Yep. She'll probably buy a ship."

The salarian shook his head in disapproval. "Well that's interesting but..."

I cut him off. "What do you have Maerun?"

"The corps here on Garvug started this war over a cache of prothian tech."

Not a suprise. When the krogan first colonized this rock they stripped it of most of its resources. "That makes perfect sense."

"They lied to the council and Lira Speight was behind it all!" Maerun growled, making his salarian flinch in surprise.

"So what." I answered, not in the least bit swayed. "Humans do that all the time. I find my self doing it, often when the council wants someone alive." Accidents happen.

"I think what my turian friend is saying that an example must be made." Urjon added.

Maerun took a deep breath that appeared to calm him down. "Speight is on Dhazil."

"Ah so assassination is the plan."

"Me and Taltz are going to Dhazil to take care of Speight." The turian explained. "If we make an example of the corporations best admiral, they'll play ball with the council."

Awful plan. It sounds like some teenager who plays too many video games is writing this fic. "That sounds like a plan!" A terrible one. "But I think I'll sit this one out."

Maerun's eyes narrowed. "I'd have thought you'd enjoy the fight."

"Well its been a long trip, I'm still recovering from ejecting my self from my escape pod while going into FTL..."

"I understand. Even the great Raina Howlit needs rest sometimes."

"What you said!" I'm fine actually. I'm just not going on this hair brained (or in the case of this turian) bone headed mission. "Good luck and much glory to you!" It'll turn into a mess... very, very quickly. What if one of them have a weapons malfunction and get barbecued incineration style?

"Get some rest on the ship." He gestured his salarian companion. I get the feeling my instincts are correct and something hilariously bad will happen. But hey maybe I'm wrong and I miss out on a grand adventure.

**Hours Later: **

T_he death of a salarian enforcement agent on planet Garvug is causing a stir among Council watchers and Sonax stockholders alike. Sources close to Sonax commander **Lira Speight allege that Spectre Lonar Maerun made an attempt on Speight's life and was wounded by her security. Maerun's assistant died, shot after a weapon malfunction left him vulnerable. Sonax officials allowed journalists to view but not photograph a charred salarian body they claim is Urjon Taltz, Maerun's companion.**Speight herself did not appear at the press conference, and spokesperson Victor Cohen attempted to assuage reporters, saying the Sonax board was "looking into" complying with the Citadel Council, but added that, "the law clearly states that we are in the Terminus Systems, and their act of aggression goes beyond any legal attempt to solve this matter."_

I thought so.

**AN/ Well that's the end of this one. There might be two more chapters tops. This should hold me over until that beta of mine gets back to me. Anyway what do you think of this OC of mine and how I'm using the CDN to help tell this tale?**

**Please review if you so please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just that kind of night...**

"Lira... Lira time to wake up!" I really despise this woman. First she kills a Spectre, runs into the Terminus and practically dares the council to come after her. I'm glad the building she was in had lax security and her body guards were kind enough to put down their guns and take my money. You just can't find good help any more. I found her in her room, fast asleep. The sedative I dosed her with kept it that way.

"Where... where am... I?" Lira Speight former Admiral of corporate forces over Garvug mumbled. She looked around. The room was covered in sheets plastic, even the bed she was being restrained to was covered with it.

"You're finally waking up. Good I was getting bored." I said, keeping my distance from the bed. "You are turning out to be very expensive."

"Who are you ? what do you want?" She was starting to panic now. "Do you know who I am?" Hollered, struggling with her restraints.

"A dead woman, but because you decided to be my problem, I've chosen to copy some thing I saw on a human net work. Dexter Morgan is brilliant!" I walk into her line of sight. From the look on her face I can tell she recognizes me.

"You!" She growled. "You can't do this! You don't have the authority..."

"Yes I do." I climb into bed, laying next to her. She try's getting her hands on me. "And right now you are as helpless as a newborn. I'd get used to the fact know one is coming." I said joyfully. I get up from next to her, hooping back to my feet.

"Asari bitch!"

"Flattery will get you know where." Her breathing starts to get heavier, she screams for help that wont come. I a way I almost feel sorry for her. Calling for help, not being able to fight back. It would almost be more pitiful if she begged. Not this human I suspect. She's much too prideful for that.

"Some one will realize I'm gone spectre! And when that happens the council will be the only suspect!" She yelled. "You ever think about that."

"First thing I thought actually." I answer calmly. I sit down at the foot of the bed. "In about three hours one of your guards will find you. I've already payed him to give a false statement and I've payed some no name examiner to look at a corpse and tell every one its you."

She glared at me. "You're despicable!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Paying four million credits each was despicable."

"So what are you going to do to me?"

"You ever been hit by a warp field? I mean a real warp, not that weird explosion you get in the second game! Kinda how reave works."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

A smile formed in the corner of my mouth. "I'll show you." I charge my biotics. Out stretching my arm I hit her with the strongest warp I can generate.

Her body starts to contort and twist. She lets out a savage scream and says something in audible toward me. "You feel it don't you? Silly question of course you do."

"You know you might not be able to hear me through all you screaming, but I want you to know it not every day you get to see your self liquify." I'm glad I brought plastic wrap.

"_The saga of former Kore employee Lira Speight has apparently come to an end. A body with a geneprint matching that of her medicard to 99.998% accuracy was presented to a regional medical examiner on the Omega space station. Her bodyguards explained to officials that she was in a hotel and complained of headaches shortly before collapsing and could not be revived. The medical examiner, Ur'shok Aranhur, declared her death a result of a massive stroke and concluded there were no signs of foul play. Lonar Maerun, one of several Citadel Spectres assigned to bring in the fugitive admiral, says the evidence satisfies him. "She was under considerable stress," he said. "I guess it got to her more than she let on." Speight is survived by one brother. She was 47 Earth standard years old." _

**AN/ Ok now this is the real last chapter. I hope it isn't too over the top. Oh fun fact this is the same Spectre Shepard gets hunted by in my first fic. She also makes a cameo in Mass Effect: 2187.**

**Speaking of Mass Effect: 2187... please review it!**


End file.
